1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method for a transparent fiber, in particular to a manufacturing method for a transparent polyimide fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the research and development of polyimide fiber has received a high degree of attention, and its use has been widely applied in various industries. For example, polyimide fibers can be used in the generation of bulletproof and fireproof fabrics, or can be used as a composite material enhancer in the field of aviation technology or rocket manufacturing and so forth. With the advancement of fiber spinning technology and improvement in the method of polyimide fiber synthesis, higher requirements in their fiber properties are demanded in the market.
Conventionally, the melt spinning method is used to synthesize polyimide fibers. However, the melt spinning method usually requires high temperature manufacturing process, which results in the formation of polyimide fibers having poor strength and that is subjected to thermal degradation. Therefore, the market needs an improved method for manufacturing polyimide fibers, so as to provide higher quality fibers and to overcome the existing problems.